Get Her Back
by Raksha Souza
Summary: When Kit dies Derek shuts Chloe out Simon turns into a drinker. Chloe leaves and comes back 5 months after things haven't changed much Derek falls more in love with her and she doesn't know how long she can ignore him because she is still in love with him
1. Goodbye

Goodbye

It has been three months since Kit passed away he died in a car crash two days after we escaped the Edison Group. He had been rushing from the grocery store tired the road was slippery and when Kit closed his eyes one moment too long. I sighed unlocking the room Tori and I shared she was still mad that I didn't tell her Kit was her dad before he had died. I walked to my side of the room and she followed me with her eyes,

"How's Simon?" she asked I shrugged after Kits death Simon had started drinking he forgot his life and his drawing yelling at Derek and me most of the time, "Derek?" I looked down Derek my Derek,

"Same,"

"He's still shutting you out?" I nodded and she sighed,

"Chloe you have to get through to him!" I sighed my Aunt Lauren had died too but no one seemed to notice that,

"Not like I haven't tried Tori!" I yelled at her the door to my room burst open Derek and a sober Simon ran in like the world was going to end,

"Where is the danger?" Derek's worry edged into his voice his eyes scanning everywhere and went straight to where I pointed at Tori. He looked at me eyes dancing but his position and lips frowned down at me, "very funny." The sarcasm in his voice obvious I looked around and announced my news,

"I got us all apartments I only got three though," Tori and Simon looked at each other,

"You're sharing with wolf boy!" Tori screamed instantly I smiled I wouldn't mind that looking at Derek a tiny smile played on his lips. I leaned into kiss him but he turned his head away my lips brushed his cheek and he moved a step away. Frowning I looked at Tori who noticed the entire scene Simon was looking at the empty Vodka bottle on my desk,

"Go pack!" I'm sure Derek heard the anger in my voice as he turned away grabbing Simon on the way out it took less than twenty minutes to pack and round everyone up downstairs. Derek tossed the bags in a van and I directed Derek to the building where Simon and Tori would be staying in their apartments Derek had an apartment in the next buildings. We dropped them off the bickering siblings and the silence continued between Derek and me,

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" he was standing outside the van grabbing his bags,

"Can I uh just get my bags later?" he looked at me stunned then nodded,

"Sure whatever," he passed me and started into the building I followed running after him he walked so much faster, "so this is it?" he asked walking into the apartment I nodded,

"Like it?"

"Yeah I love it!" he sounded happy first time in months I'd seen his smile,

"Derek we need to talk," He dropped his bags turning to face me I nodded towards the bed I had furnished the apartments weeks ago. He sat down his expression blank, "Derek you know I love you. God I love you so much but Derek you won't let me in when your dad died in the crash you completely shut me out. So Derek talk to me please this is killing me," he stared at me in horror,

"Chloe I- I don't want you to leave," his eyes started watering he looked like he was about to cry,

"Derek," I whispered stroking his cheek, "tell me everything." He shook his head,

"I can't," those two words shattered my world. Leaning in I tried to kiss him he pulled away again,

"See you did it again," my words hit him and he realized what he did he reached for my hand as I stood up, "don't Derek it's too late." His eyes widened as he realized what I was saying,

"Chloe no!" his eyes his emerald green eyes pleaded with me,

"Did you even realize that my Aunt was in that car Derek!" his eyes widened more, "did you think for a second that I was in pain too!" He looked away and I started towards my bag turning back around to face Derek, who was walking towards me,

"Chloe I'm sorry please don't go we can-"

"No we can't Derek you gave up on us a long time ago!" I looked deep into his eyes trying to ignore both my tears and his. I leaned and kissed him lightly, "this is your key Derek." I pressed the metal into his palm,

"Chloe!" his voice broke and I turned around. Once I was far enough from the room I started running down the stairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs I whispered five words as I slipped out of the building loading my bags into my black Ford Mustang I drove off into the night.

_*** 5 months later_

**Derek's POV**

I woke up from my dream her bright blue eyes, smile, blond hair and lips haunting my dreams and every waking hour but most of all the four words she uttered when she left "I love you Derek goodbye." I cried that night. Today was the day I first met Chloe I still remember how I treated her at Lyles and then how I grew to love her. Like I still do today,

"Chloe," I whimpered no one would hear me no one ever came to the apartment that was paid for every month by an 'anonymous' person. As long as the check was paid I knew she was alive,

"Derek!" I heard Simon scream from the other building Chloe had put me in here for privacy but he still came over way to much. I got out of bed changing into regular clothing Tori went shopping with me now and never let me get to much black or baggy clothing the shirts I now had were tight and showed off how fit I was my jeans were a little snug but hung off a little they were all dark blue or gray. I had skate shoes but I didn't like them I usually wore my runners. I had sweats thank god but Tori didn't like me wearing them around her. I changed into a white shirt which you could see my tan through and gray jeans. I ran to Simons room he and Tori were looking at a note when Tori finished reading she squealed,

"Oh my god!" she yelled and I wanted to cover my ears, "today she is coming back today!" Tori ran over and hugged me I looked terrified at Simon he shrugged,

"Who?"

"Chloe," Simon replied, "Who else would Tori squeal about?" I shrugged back,

_**She's coming back!**_

_I know!_

_**This time keep her here! **_ The wolf growled at me

_I will I'm not a total dumb ass_

_**Sure sure**_

_Whatever _I smiled,

"CHLOE!" Tori screamed Simon and I joined her at the window to see her black Ford Mustang pull up beside the apartment building.

**A/N) for any of you who have read my other stories your probably wondering why I take so long but I am stuck anyways hope BW doesn't mind but I have a friend in my head 2! One not 3 just one (hey BW if your reading this tell me if you mind and my friend will disappear)**

**ME: my friends name is**

**Daniel: Hey I'm Daniel call me Dan the Man cause I'm just that cool anyways please give my brain ideas for the other stories!**


	2. The Return

She's Back

"_CHLOE!" Tori screamed Simon and I joined her at the window to see her black Ford Mustang pull up beside the apartment building._

I wanted to run out as a girl with auburn hair stepped out of the driver's door grabbing a small suitcase she looked hot. Well from up here but when she knocked on the door and Tori opened I looked her down and up. She had heel they were at least knee high with those false buckles her tight blue skinny jeans showed of her legs and she had a striped coat on over top of a white shirt. She looked hot with makeup on that made her blue eyes pop. **(The outfit is on my account copy and paste the entire thing and then search you will see her and then search the second to find the boots) **I felt like running over to her Simon beat me to it pulling her into a hug,

"Chloe we missed you so much!" he didn't let her go until Chloe lightly nudged him off giving Tori a small hug and me well to me she gave a glare,

"I like your hair," I commented,

"Yeah it's better than that black you gave me!" I flinched her words stung me I was just trying to save her life when I did that,

"Suits you more," I retorted, "red like blood!" She glared at me harder,

"What's that supposed to mean!" I smirked,

"You know perfectly well what it means!" she sighed looking away from me,

"Still the same I see pushing everyone away!"

"No Chloe really he has been trying so hard believe me he has!" Simon stood up for me I shrugged at Tori when she glared at me her eyes yelling at me to be nicer,

"So only shutting me out then," she tried to keep venom her voice but it slipped and her voice sounded disappointed? Sad? I went and sat on the bed looking at her she was watching Simon,

"You're not drinking now right!" Simon looked away Tori and I knew where he went every week and we didn't stop him he grieved in his way as I do in mine. Chloe looked at Tori and me, "you didn't stop him!" She yelled at us I shrugged getting up and headed towards the door. She jumped in front of me blocking my path.

**Chloe's POV**

I jumped in Derek's path to leave,

"Sit!" I told him he moved closer, "sit now or I'll make you!" I growled he laughed,

"How Chloe gonna set a ghost on me?" he taunted me shaking his hands up in the air, "oh no oh no I'm so scared!" I flicked my hand at him and he flew landing on the bed,

"Don't pester me Derek!" I yelled, "Simon you will stop drinking and Tori you better start helping him with the addiction and so help me Derek if you don't open up I will make you!" They sat and stood there stunned I smiled curtsying I exited the room.

**Tori's POV**

I was stunned,

1. Chloe looked hot

2. Chloe yelled at us

3. She was really mad.

4. I was slightly scared of her

5. She sent Derek flying with the flick of her wrist even I couldn't do that!

Derek mumbled getting up he left the apartment. I glared at Simon taking all his bottles I put them in the trash. Chloe was right this has gone on to long! Simon complained about it but I didn't care this was over. I was going to change Simon if it killed me.

**Derek's POV**

I opened my apartment and all I could think of was crawling in bed and sleeping so I didn't have to face what had happened with Chloe. But when I entered my room she was there sitting on my bed,

"Derek are you going to tell me everything?" I looked at her,

"And why would I do that!" I growled she stood up walking over her heels clicking she put a finger on my lips drawing down over my chin and down my chest leaving she with the chills,

"Maybe because I'm your mate!" her voice was confident and I froze she knew. She always knew I wished she hadn't said that,

"I can't," I looked away and she huffed,

"Fine!" she stormed out of my apartment and I followed her she was pulling out the couch bed. The one I slept on when she first left afraid to use the room that I still called as ours. Things changed though and here she was and I was still shutting her out keeping her away,

"Chloe?" she looked up at me,

"I need to-"

"Use my room come stay with me," I heard the words and my plea behind them. Chloe looked at me shocked, "please Chloe?"

"No! Derek we're not together anymore you made that choice yourself," the word hit me like a brick wall,

"You're the one who left!" I growled,

"And you're the one who shut me out!" she yelled back. I sighed turning around I slammed my bedroom door. Why did everything have to be so difficult! I climbed into bed and listened to her until I heard her steady breathing. I slowly crept up to her bed getting on beside her I gathered her in my arms just smelling her sweet scent was enough to send me to tears. I had missed her more than I let on she was amazing, and I opened my walls to let the tears I vowed never to shed when I got the call that had changed my relationship with Chloe forever. I buried my face in her now auburn hair until the tears stopped and I realized who I held in my arms my Chloe my mate my one love in my heart forever she was mine even if she didn't know it yet. I kissed her forehead lying her back down I returned to my room. I let my eyes flicker shut it had been a long day and I wondered what Tori and Simon were up too.

**Simon's POV**

I needed it. The alcohol called to me I kept moving to the roof. I needed it. She didn't know how much she didn't understand but I knew and I wasn't going to live without it. Now or ever. I opened the last door standing on the roof I moved closer to the edge.

**A/N) So um I am going to be gone for 5 days so hold in tight!**


	3. Suicide

Memories

_**Simon's POV**_

_I needed it. The alcohol called to me I kept moving to the roof. I needed it. She didn't know how much she didn't understand but I knew and I wasn't going to live without it. Now or ever. I opened the last door standing on the roof I moved closer to the edge._

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up sweating I had that feeling again like someone was going to die soon. I got out of the sheet sitting up I held my head in my hands and followed the feeling my only thought. Who was dying? And then I got my answer I saw it Simon aimlessly searching for a drink he was going to fall of the building. I jumped out of the bed running into Derek's room I tried to shake him awake,

"Derek!" I screamed, "Derek get up!" he didn't move so I did the only thing I could. I kissed Derek Souza hard and suddenly he was kissing me back and god it felt so good! His green eyes were looking into my blue ones as I pulled away. Shit I kissed him god this is so annoying,

"Chloe?" he was looking at me unbelievably sexy,

"I j-just h-h-had to w-wake you u-u-up," I stuttered,

"Why?"

"Simon is about to die Derek he is on the roof!" I almost shouted Derek jumped up grabbing my arms he looked at me,

"You better not be lying!" he yelled and I could feel Simons life ticking in my head,

"We don't have much time!" Derek nodded and we took of running we ran up the stairs of their apartment building to see Tori standing in Simons empty room. I ran past her and Derek stayed to talk I ran to the roof.

**Derek's POV**

I asked Tori where Simon was and she shrugged explaining how she had gotten rid of all his alcohol I nodded bout time. I ran after Chloe to see her talking to Simon he was on the edge of the building,

"Simon get your ass over here!" I yelled and he slipped almost falling of the edge,

"Simon I have rum if you come here you can have some," Chloe bribed and Simons eyes widened he looked in front of him and yelped falling on his ass. I ran over and picked him up running away from the edge. Chloe looked at me and then she started to cry Tori grabbed her arm and we all made our way to Simon's room. When he was on the couch I turned to Chloe,

"How did you know?" I asked.

**Chloe's POV**

I looked at Derek. How did I know? I shot into a flash back,

_I was sitting at a bar and the bartender came up,_

"_What you want to drink?"_

"_Vodka Tonic," I responded,_

"_Aren't you a little young?"_

"_That gonna stop you?" he laughed and made my drink. I drank it quickly and he smiled then the room started to spin,_

"_What did you do to my drink?" I asked he pulled me out of my seat and whispered in my ear,_

"_I'm not the bartender how did you like my drugs?" his laugh was deep as he pulled me farther and farther from the dance floor._

I looked at the people I loved standing around me and smiled,

"New power," was all I said,

"Vodka!" was all Simon said and I flashed in again,

_He was dragging me to the bathroom I felt my head connect with the floor my blood all over it I saw the red. I moved my hand and touched it to feel the stickiness. I looked back up and he was on top of me. I tried to scream and I kicked at him. I felt something cold on my chest I moved and I felt cuts I looked at his hands. Claws he had claws,_

"_Werewolf!" I muttered he looked at me and growled. I moved back and ran around him he reached for me and his claws dug deep down my thigh and arm. I reached for the handle and yanked open the door. Running out of there fast I fell in the alley. God I'm going to die here and then I could feel it I could feel everyone around the pain of their deaths and mine. I was going to join them._

I felt stickiness on my hand to see broken glass and my hand was all bloody. I gasped and Derek ran into the kitchen. _Wait KITCHEN!_ I looked around the tap was running and I looked at Derek,

"What was I doing?"

"Getting water for Simon," I nodded and he noticed my hand, "what did you do to your hand!" he screamed at me I winced,

"Cut it by accident," he grabbed me and fixed it up in the bathroom, "D-d-derek?"

"Ya?" he muttered not looking up,

"I'm sorry I kissed you," I mumbled but he heard because he froze, "I just had to wake you up!" He looked away,

"I'm not," he mumbled,

"What?"

"I'm not!" he growled loudly storming out with a glass of water for Simon I guessed. I walked out and nodded in Tori's direction nope I wasn't going to tell Derek until he told me how he feels cause I know he is hurt inside. When Derek opens up so will I.

**Derek's POV**

Chloe was hiding something I knew she felt something for me if she just let herself feel we would be past this. When Chloe came back it was like a re-opened wound the stitches ripped open and I wanted to tell her but how could I without hurting her in the process? That wasn't something I was willing to risk. But I can feel her weakening me I wanted and needed to tell her that I wasn't strong anymore that I missed my dad. I remember finding and hearing her cry when Lauren and Dad had died but I stayed strong for her letting few tears out in the shower when I heard her cry. She thought she was hiding it maybe I needed to let it out and then I could be- I canceled the thought. I wasn't opening to her first.


	4. Memories

Giving In

_**Derek's POV**_

_I remember finding and hearing her cry when Lauren and Dad had died but I stayed strong for her letting few tears out in the shower when I heard her cry. She thought she was hiding it maybe I needed to let it out and then I could be- I canceled the thought. I wasn't opening to her first._

**Chloe's POV**

"_Bitch!" I looked up to see the guy standing over me I kicked my foot up until it collided with something I heard him swear and I pushed myself up and continued running. The swearing stopped but my blood ran faster when I heard the slap of footsteps I ran to my car and hopped in grabbing my stuff I wrought a note to Simon sending it on fast mail. Hopefully it would be there before I got there in a month. I packed my stuff grabbed my cell and ran. I knew the guy would follow but the next morning when I woke up he was sitting in my room with a knife, "How do you know what I am!" He growled,_

"_C-c-claws," I stuttered,_

"_But you knew!" he stood up knife ready to throw when Liz popped up,_

"_Hey- HOLY MOTHER OF THE HIPPOS!" she yelled and threw a chair and many other things at him while I ran out of there. I left no trace and changed went home to grab my other car that was hidden. I hoped he wouldn't follow. No I prayed but if he did maybe Derek could- No I couldn't relay on Derek anymore I had to fix this myself. I ran from the small home I had built for myself the home that had helped me to get over Derek. But here I am in trouble and running back to him. Well I had nowhere to go and they were the only family/friends I had so I ran to them. But my problem if it followed I would deal with it myself. I hoped in the car and looked to the passenger seat nothing but I felt like I was being watched. Suddenly my mouth was covered and a voice was in my ear,_

"_Stay quiet or else!" the gruff voice was one I had become scared of his face had little blood, "your ghost was annoying think you're the only necro in the world blondie think again." I spat in his face and he laughed,_

"_Let me go!" I yelled,_

"_Names Bird babe and you are?"_

"_Let me go!" I yelled again,_

"_Name!" he twisted my arms and tied them,_

"_C-c-chloe," I whimpered,_

"_Such a sweet name!" he kissed my cheek and placed me in the passenger seat doing my seat belt he hoped in the driver's seat. He drove for hours before arriving in a mansion he dragged/carried me into a room and threw me in a cage of metal slamming the door closed and locked it, "home sweet home baby!" I shivered this was no home this was hell._

I walked into Simons room he was drinking the water Derek had brought him,

"Here is the deal!" they all looked at me, "I'll stay if," they all hung on the if,

"If what Chloe your killing me!" Simons smile brightened my dark day,

"If you stop drinking, you stop pouting over not knowing Kit was your father," I pointed at Tori who huffed, "and you stop pretending like your father dying didn't hurt you!"

"And if it didn't?" Derek retorted and Simon's eyes filled with tears,

"I don't know what would happen then seeing how it does hurt you!" I shouted at him and he flinched shutting up and Simon looked at his brother who sighed and sat in the chair at the opposite end of the room. His puppy dog eyes made me want to go over there and climb on his lap while his pout made me want to kiss it off. I shook my head at the thoughts Simon was what mattered right now than Derek and Tori well she just had to get over herself,

"Tori?" I whispered her head shot up, "can you help me with Simon?" She glared,

"Actually Chloe I would like to help MY half-brother by myself thank you very much!" I smiled she was actually trying, "you deal with the mutt." I laughed and pulled at Dereks elbow he stood and we started to the door but before we moved a meter it was thrown off the hinges,

"Chloe!" that growl I would know anywhere. My body froze up he had found me.


	5. Running from Bird

Stranger Danger

**A/N- So sorry someone said they were confused yes Chloe was supposed to help Simon but that is now a job for Tori. The story is called Get Her Back double meanings there meaning one Derek trying to get Chloe back meaning two this creep that raped and beat Chloe well he thinks she is going to put him in jail so he wants her dead!**

_I laughed and pulled at Derek's elbow he stood and we started to the door but before we moved a meter it was thrown off the hinges,_

"_Chloe!" that growl I would know anywhere. My body froze up he had found me._

There in the door was Bird. He was around 7'2 and muscular but Bird was a werewolf after all. I could see Derek's nostrils flaring as he recognized the werewolf scent. He took a step in and growled at Derek,

"My whore please!" Bird held a hand out towards me but Derek moved me behind him. I wished I could smile at that moment. Tori was standing protectively in front of her brother a spell ready to go,

"Don't!" I hissed at her moving around Derek,

"I'd listen to her pup," Bird laughed and I shivered it was his 'I have a great idea' laugh the bad kind of idea, "hand her over and no one gets hurt." Derek rolled his eyes,

"Derek move!" I whispered but he held an arm protectively out in front of me,

"Well besides my blondie!" Bird sounded excited and I shivered he had something in store for me I knew it.

"_Chloe!" Birds voice echoed inside my room it was a beautiful room beside the fact that I was in dog cage. The cage was big enough for a Saint Bernard to stand on its back legs and about the length of one for the width roomy but pleasant no fucking way! He took me to the kitchen to eat 3 times a day and the bathroom 6. It felt nice to get out and do something even though his eyes were always watching. I could never escape and every bone in my body hated that. He would hurt me every week give me two to three days to "heal" I never did though maybe sometimes physically but mentally I could still hear my screams and pleads to stop. He never did I wish I had never even looked at him. Never gone to that god damned bar. His footsteps clonked up to my room and he unlocked my door dragging me by my hair out, "were going to play a game!" I shook my head 'no' but he didn't notice he handed me a skimpy maid outfit and watched as I stripped and put it on,_

"_O-o-ok?" he nodded,_

"_Don't stutter in front of my friend you bitch!" he slapped me to make me understand I did,_

"_Yes sir," he nodded, "your friends are over sir?" He smiled,_

"_Not yet but when they are you are their maid and whore for tonight then you are mine again," he grazed my cheek with his hand, "my sweet cute blonde whore." I shuddered,_

"_Of course,"_

"_Mmmmm!" he sniffed my neck and kissed it, "Chloe!" he growled and continued to feel me up he hated it when I didn't moan but he didn't make me feel that way no one did. But De- I cut off the thought and made a convincing fake moan and he pulled back smiling at me showing me all his white wolf teeth. I followed him downstairs and his friends whistled,_

"_Yes a blonde my favorite!"_

"_She co-operates too she will do whatever you want doesn't moan much though you go to work at that!" Bird told them and a blonde licked his lips,_

"_Bet I could make moan in seconds I know just the spot," everyone laughed and I smiled at him. This was going to be a long fake pleasurable night._

_**(maid outfit on profile)**_

I glared at Bird,

"Go away!"

"Now honey you know I can't do that!" he took a step closer and Dereks muscles tensed ready to fight,

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask,

"Why what little necro?"

"Why me?" I asked and he laughed,

"Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head, "your such a petite little thing did you know that some of us werewolves like to kill other werewolves mates?" Derek growled,

"Leave him out of this!" I yelled,

"Well I do. Done it before and the pain for them best thing to watch first theres the grief and the self reflection then the suicide attempts!"

"That's not funny Bird!"

"Oh Chloe I could smell him on you when we met in the bar," he smiled, "I just don't want The Pack to find me and you are a loose end that needs to be tied."

"So?"

"Surrounded by idiots," I glared, "I need to kill you stupid girl!" Derek growled. I looked up and saw Liz,

"CHLOE!" she was yelling I nodded at her slightly; "can I kill him?" I nodded again suddenly a knife flew into his back and he fell over. Tori screeched but Bird wasn't dead. He stood and Tori flung a lightning bolt at him and he fell down. Derek checked his heart beat dropping his wrist,

"Unconscious!" he stated,

"I'm so sorry I thought he wouldn't find me shit!" I looked around, "I need to leave asap." Simon sat up in his bed,

"Were coming with!" he stated I was too scared to argue and ran around Birds body and over to Derek and I's apartment grabbing what wasn't in my bags and shoving it in. Derek came in a few moments after,

"Simons things are in his car Tori is driving it," I nodded,

"And Tori?"

"Still packing,"

"You?"

"About to," he shifted his hands into his pockets, "can I ride with you?"

"Sibling squabbling too much for ya?" I asked and he nodded sighing as if I understood, "ok sure." He walked into his room and I heard him packing his things. I walked in and he was throwing stuff into a duffel bag. Same old Derek things never change around here,

"Chloe?" I looked up to see him watching me lean on his door frame,

"Uh yeah?"

"Did-do," he put a hand through his hair, "do you regret-regret kiss-waking me up?"

"Um no waking you up saved Simon, kissing you to wake you up?" I paused did I regret it? _No it saved Simons life!_ Not the point you could have dumped ice water! _But that would have been to slow!_ So does it matter I kissed Derek when I shouldn't have! _But you liked it and you wanted to it was necessary! _OK ignore the Simon fact of it did you like it or not? No absolutely not! _Did too! _Did not! _Yes you did think of those smooth lips and how they make fireworks every time yours touch them the eagerness in every touch the want the- _ENOUGH I GET IT! _Finally took you long enough! _I did but now do I tell Derek? _Nope he tells you first we LIE! _So you convinced me for nothing? _You needed to know! _Whatever, "yeah I did regret kissing you I should have dumped ice water on you instead."

"I don't believe you!" Derek rumbled his eyes looked like there was some tear in them,

"Just like I don't believe that you don't miss your dad!" he looked away,

"Get out!" he growled and I did I grabbed my bag and stormed out. One problem Tori and Simon were gone which meant I had Derek in my car. I sat in the driver's seat and tapped the wheel. Finally Derek came out and I popped the trunk he through four bags in and jumped in the passenger seat. Grumbling a hello I started the engine and drove out of there we were meeting the siblings at a Tim Horton's in Tennessee. Derek didn't speak for an hour and I turned up my IPod connector,

"Miley Cyrus?" he asked,

"Does it matter?"

"No," he scoffed, "just didn't picture you as a Hannah Fan!" I rolled my eyes,

"So they are the same person doesn't mean I like her as Hannah!" he looked out the window,

"Whatever," we didn't speak until Tennessee. Slowing down at Tim Horton's I saw Tori and Simon standing beside a small lime green fiesta. I smiled,

"I'm driving!" Derek called,

"Shot gun!" I yelled Tori groaned and passed out food. They didn't know my order so I went in got my food and hopped in the passenger seat. I had brought my IPod connector and I hooked it up Derek groaned and Tori cheered.

**This is Love** **by The Script** started playing and Tori glared at me I laughed and Simon joined in. I started to sing with Simon. Derek looked back at his brother through the mirror and smiled a small smile. Tori started to have a spazz at the song choice and I started to flicker through my favorites and picked another one. I picked **Good to You by Marianas Trench** my favorite song and I started to sing the girls part. Tori laughed,

"Chloe is girl, Derek you be the guy!" he grunted and glared at me,

"Simon can," he grumbled. I restarted the song and paused it,

"Girls and boys," Tori smiled and nodded and Derek groaned. I played it Simon started singing and he hit his brother's arm and Derek joined in. I smiled at Tori and Simon and mouthed a thank you. Tori stole my IPod and flicked through my songs. **Good to You** ended and she pressed on my IPod. **My Dilemma by Selena Gomez** started she pointed at me and I sung loud and clear. I looked at Derek at the song acting Tori laughed and Derek's eyes widened making Simon laugh as well. I knew how to sing I had lessons and well I was away I sung at a bar. Derek would glance at me every few seconds well I sung and every time he did he would look away quickly but not before I saw the want and pain in his eyes. As if he didn't believe I actually was having this battle in my head. I wanted to tell him but I knew that if I did he would never open up to me. Simon then choice **Cannibal by Ke$ha **for Tori she smiled scarily at us and then she sung and man was she ever good.

**Derek's POV**

Chloe sung **My Dilemma** I thought she was singing to me. I was crazy wasn't I? She had said earlier that day that she regretted kissing me. I remember the deal in my head if she said she didn't I would tell her everything even if I ended up crying into her lap. If she did regret then I never felt anything. She did and I still wanted to cry to her and tell her how much I missed my dad and how I blamed myself. I took almost the entire car ride alone with her for me to shut it off. Tori sang her song about eating boys or something and then it was my turn to choose the song,

"Chloe can have my turn," I said and she smiled and played **The Game by Alyssa Reid** and then she started singing her voice was great and I snuck a look at her to see her watching me she smiled and my lips betrayed me and pulled into an unwanted smile. Her eyes sparkled at that and I intently regretted not wanting to smile at her even if she didn't know. I silently thanked my nerves for smiling and she picked another song,

"Derek?" I looked over at her, "will you sing with me or Tori?"

"I would rather not," she pouted and I sighed, "you." **Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum **started and I mentally groaned not this song I was already stuck on our kiss and she choice this song. I sung to her even if she didn't know it when I started to sing with her she turned in her seat so she was facing me. She smiled and I looked back at the road my hand gripped the wheel harder so I wouldn't move the strand of hair that had strayed in front of one of her blue eyes. I gripped harder when her hand rested on her leg limp. God why was this so hard. I made my face harden in a frown and she noticed her smile faltered I looked back at her as the song started to end. I wanted to move my hand and tuck that hair behind her ear rest my hand there a moment longer and then pull her towards me and kiss her. God I wanted to kiss her so bad to see those fireworks to feel complete again. With Chloe that's how I felt even just holding hand touching skin to skin I would calm down. I barely noticed the song end but she leaned in and kissed my cheek sending electric currents all over me. She giggled and pointed to the back where Tori was using Simons lap as a pillow well Simon was slouched and asleep also,

"Guess you pick again" I said,

"Guess so," she frowned but she didn't change the song. Before she could change it I glanced at the IPod as the next song started **Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood** started and she sang along. She smiled and her eyes danced with lights from the road. We had been driving all day and it was late when we met up with Tori and Simon looking at the clock it was 12:23 am. I glanced at Chloe and she pointed at a sign on the road. It said the nest rest point was in 2km I nodded suddenly realizing that I was tired. The song ended as we road in. I turned off the engine and she hopped out of the car. I joined her pausing her music,

"Chloe?" she turned around,

"We have to keep moving I'll drive you sleep,"

"You haven't slept either a couple hours won't hurt," she shook her head,

"Go to the bathroom if you need," I shook my head in disbelief and she headed to the Women's outhouse. I walked into the forest the stars looked great I was tired but Chloe obviously was too she just shook it off though. I knew if I didn't sleep I would be no help to anyone. I made my back and Chloe was fiddling with her IPod. I got in the passenger side and she handed my two of her sweaters, "Pillow." Was all she said and I nodded as soon as I leaned my chair back and put my head on her sweaters. I fell asleep to her scent I knew I was smiling before I knew it I was asleep.

**Chloe's POV**

As soon as Derek's breath was even I started the car and my music. **Smile by Avril Lavigne **started and I sung about Derek. I wanted to tell him and I gave up I was going to kiss him at the end of **Just a Kiss** but I was to shy. And when we were under the pelted sky I was driving in I froze up again. I wondered if he didn't tell me because he thought I didn't care for him anymore my inner voice freaked and then I gave up on listening and planned to kiss him. I pulled over on the side of the road. I had been driving and thinking for a bit. I looked around at the sleeping people I unbuckled and kissed Derek lightly on his lips. He smiled a bit but didn't wake up this time. I half wished he did but the other half was silently glad he didn't. I sat back down and gave myself a three minute break in driving to think. I started the car again and continued down the never ending road to nowhere.

**A/N-**

**Daniel: Hey so Bird is following her OMG!  
>Lucinda: DER! Anyways it is good right?<strong>

**Cole: No duh love**

**Lucinda: *giggles* really?**

**Me: Of course it is anyways so Bird is following Derek is giving up on Chloe and Chloe is ready to give in!**

**Lucinda: Is Derek still in love with Chloe?**

**Me: That why it's going to be hard for him he is going to be a total JA in the next chapter and then POOF**

**Daniel: SEE YOU ASAP**


	6. Derek and Lingerie

Stranger Danger

**A/N- Oops well sorry my plot line changed a little but w/e Bird does want Chloe because The Pack is looking for him because he killed the Alphas mate making him kill himself and now the want revenge like he said Chloe is a loose end.**

_**Chloe's POV**_

_As soon as Derek's breath was even I started the car and my music. __**Smile by Avril Lavigne **__started and I sung about Derek. I wanted to tell him and I gave up I was going to kiss him at the end of __**Just a Kiss**__ but I was to shy. And when we were under the pelted sky I was driving in I froze up again. I wondered if he didn't tell me because he thought I didn't care for him anymore my inner voice freaked and then I gave up on listening and planned to kiss him. I pulled over on the side of the road. I had been driving and thinking for a bit. I looked around at the sleeping people I unbuckled and kissed Derek lightly on his lips. He smiled a bit but didn't wake up this time. I half wished he did but the other half was silently glad he didn't. I sat back down and gave myself a three minute break in driving to think. I started the car again and continued down the never ending road to nowhere._

I pulled into a small motel and nudged Derek awake, "Derek!" He sat up eyes searching for the threat I held in a laugh and then I couldn't resist. Derek looked at me accusingly and I woke up Simon and Tori,

"Where are we?" A very sleepy Simon asked,

"A motel," Derek frowned, "we all need sleep and showers Derek especially you!"

"Thanks Chloe,"

"Not what I meant I meant you need _sleep_!" he shrugged. I got out of the car and made my way inside getting us three rooms. Two of them had only double beds but the other had a pull out couch, "Since you too are drama queens you get your own rooms." I mentioned as I handed Simon and Tori each a key both of them smiling and nodding. Derek didn't frown but he didn't grin either his face was neutral,

"Chloe?" I turned to Tori,

"Yeah?"

"Can I have the keys to get our stuff?" I tossed the keys at her and she caught them running off,

"Derek?" he looked up, "do you want shower first?" He grunted and I took that as a yes I walked towards the car and hoisted my stuff out. I walked up to our shared room and heard the water going already. I brought Derek's stuff up to see him come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his bottom half,

"I uh forgot my stuff," I lifted his bag a cm damn it was heavy, "thanks." He mentioned gruffly and I shrugged it off. I hopped in my shower and when I came out Derek was watching the T.V,

"Tired?" I asked he grunted again. God damn I wanted this fight to be over I marched over to him and stood in front of him. I forgot I was in my thong my boobs barely covered by a flimsy lingerie dress. His eyes widened and I grabbed the remote out of his hand turning off the T.V without moving.

**(Lingerie picture- .)**

Derek struggled to look away and when he did a part of me got upset. I needed to pull back but my body didn't listen my leg went to the far side of him and I sat down on his lap straddling him,

"I lied," he didn't look but he bit his lip, "I loved that kiss I thought maybe if I pretended not too you might tell me everything." I shook my head,

"Chloe can you get off me?" he asked,

"I thought you trusted me," I took a breath, "I thought you loved me guess I was wrong," I stood on my right leg unlatching my left until he grabbed it and yanked I fell on his lap and the air knocked out of me and before I could regain it he was kissing me. He moaned my name kissed down my neck,

"God Chloe why!" he asked pulling back,

"Why what?" I sounded hurt and I was Derek pulling away made me realize that I had missed his kisses. The heat from his lips stolen from me,

"Why did you wear this," his hand toyed with the end of my dress. I shrugged before the chills went through me as he snaked his hand up my leg,

"I was trying to be mad at you!" I smiled,

"Trying?"

"And failing!" he swore and I laughed, "Chloe?" I looked into him and for the first time since the accident I saw what it had done to him. He was hurt the pain was clear but even he couldn't hide the guilt behind that,

"It was an accident Derek!" he looked surprised, "it wasn't your fault love." I let my hand caress his cheek and he leaned into it slightly,

**(Ok Derek will seem a little OOC-{out of character} but I had to make this scene happen remember he didn't want to)**

"Chloe," he sighed and when he opened his emerald tear I knew he was ready I stood and pulled on his hand dragging him into the bedroom when he saw the bed he stopped shaking his head, "no Chloe no I'm not doing this here."

"Derek you have to!" I argued,

"What why do I have to steal your virginity here?" I laughed he thought that's why I brought him in here,

"Derek I meant you have to tell me how you feel!" he turned tomato red and I smiled,

"Oh,"

"Can you do that?" he nodded and I lead him to the bed before getting on I gave him a hug, "I can wait if you need?"

"No your right I should open up,"

"I could get Simon if you want me too?"

"In that outfit no freaking way!" he growled and I smiled same old Derek,

"I could call his room silly puppy," I tapped his noise and he grinned at me,

"I'd uh rather it was you," I nodded sitting down beside me I waited. I waited and I waited we didn't move we didn't touch I just simply waited,

"I could've stopped them from going out and I should have," I saw his fists clench, "I lost my dad that night and it could've been because the car was fixed wrong or the engine was on fire and I should have noticed!"

"No Derek you couldn't have no one could've," he put his head in his hands,

"I just didn't think I would lose everything," I frowned,

"Please tell me everything you lost,"

"Dad and Simon," I nodded for him to continue, "Simon changed and so did Tori." I couldn't help it the pain hit me too,

"You had me," my voice was weak and cracked slightly, "you still do." He studied me,

"I didn't know what I had until I lost it too," he murmured his hand stretched across my cheek his thumb gently stroking it, "I feel loss Chloe and pain, worry, sorrow and guilt," I nodded,

**Derek's POV**

"There called feelings Derek you can bottle them up but one day they will explode on you," I laughed at the thought of a bunch of bottle exploding in my head Chloe frowned, "you shouldn't feel guilty worried for Simon yes sorrow pain and loss those come with losing someone you love." I remembered then that Chloe didn't just loose her Aunt she had lost her mother and she couldn't see her father,

"I don't want to be weak,"

"Everyone cries Derek," I sighed she was right, "someone told me once that if you lock one emotion you can't feel pure happiness, pleasure, anger or pain turning off one turns off all, please Derek don't do that."

"I can't," I told her frowning,

"Why not?"

"'cause I love you," I replied, "I love you with everything in the world and I know I made a mistake back then I should have told you but I didn't and now your upset and mad at me,"

"Everyone gets a second chance Derek," I looked into her bright blue eyes,

"Will you give me one?" she didn't answer and I looked at the ground,

"Right now we talk about you we can talk about us later," I nodded and then I let the tears hit me Chloe gave me a sympathetic smile and got up to leave, "I'll leave you alone for a minute but Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Let it all go," She closed the sliding doors dividing the two rooms. And I did I let myself _feel_ everything I had been keeping in.

**Chloe's POV**

I listened to Derek cry for a bit before I went and grabbed my silk bathrobe. I walked to Tori's room and she looked me up and down,

"Please tell me Fido and you made up 'cause damn I don't think he would even let you out of his sight if you were in that!"

"Damn right I wouldn't" Derek's deep rumbling voice ran straight to my heart even if he had startled me,

"I didn't want to stay and listen to you,"

"Listen to him as he does what?" Tori asked and Derek shrugged,

"She made me sing," was his excuse and I nodded,

"Anyways," Tori smiled at me, "are you two back together 'cause I really want to see the sparks again!"

"What?"

"Come on he was in so much a brighter mood when you two were dating Chloe really,"

"Uh speaking of that can I talk to you?" Derek asked pulling me into our room and Tori winked,

"Derek," I started to tell him I still loved him but I was cut off by him,

"Shh Chloe I have to tell you something," I remained quiet, "Chloe Saunders I love you always have always will what happened on that bed there made me realize that," his finger was pointed at the bedroom,

"Derek," I whined, "you stole my line!" He laughed picking me up and twirling,

"So do I deserve a second chance?"

"If you admit you're not a monster never was and never will be but you can never even think of yourself as one or," I hesitated, "or were over forever!" He frowned and his forehead creased,

"I Derek Souza and I'm not a monster never was and never will be," his voice was clear and then he smirked, "now can I kiss you!" He argued and I nodded a nano-second before his patched lips crashed onto mine. I felt my fear and regret disappear Derek loved me and that was all that mattered. One of his hands was tangled in my hair and the other was rested on my butt but it was moving down my leg to get under the dress. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I opened automatically his tongue fought with mine and he won so I let my hands wander his body while I waited my turn. Impatient I bit his tongue and he pulled back looking questionably at me I leaned in and kissed his neck and he moaned my name. I tugged on his shirt pulling him back into the bedroom we fell on the bed and he looked down at me the hunger and lust in his was alluring. I pulled his shirt off to explore his body with my hands as his explored mine with his lips he tugged at my lingerie and flipped so I was on top,

"No!" I scolded and he gave me his best whipped puppy look, "Derek we are not doing this tonight!"

"Fine!" he rolled me over and left the room I stood to find him tearing apart the couch to make the other bed. I walked over and tugged on his left arm he looked at me his emerald green eyes full of adoration,

"Come to bed Derek," I whispered huskily an d he smiled,

"As in share?" I nodded and he let me lead him to our room I let go of his hand to get in the bed then tugged on it and he joined me under the covers,

"I'm c-c-cold Derek," I stuttered and he smiled,

"Come here I'll warm you up," I moved and curled in his arms he kissed the top of my head stroking a hand through my hair,

"I love you Derek,"

"Love you to Chloe now sleep." I closed my eyes snuggling in farther and his arms tightened sighing in complete bliss, completion and contentment I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N-**

**Daniel: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!**

**Cole: Yay?**

**Lucinda: So freaking TIRED right now**

**Me: Shut up so I can get some shut eye!**

**Lucinda, Cole & Daniel: Fine sorry *walks to their bedrooms grumbling***


	7. Jacobson

Jacobson

"_I love you Derek,"_

"_Love you to Chloe now sleep." I closed my eyes snuggling in farther and his arms tightened sighing in complete bliss, completion and contentment I drifted off to sleep._

I woke to blankets rustling and saw that I had somehow moved out of Derek's arms there was a slight frown on his sleeping face so I moved closer I un wrapped his hands from his stomach and climbed on his chest immediately feeling his warmth. He still didn't notice I put a hand on his cheek and felt him burning up and then I noticed the sweat covering his face in droplets. I wiped them off keeping a hand on his cheek I leaned in and kissed him pulling slightly on his bottom lip as I pulled back his lips pulled into a sleepy smile. He kept his eyes closed and I straddled his chest starting to pull my hand back but his went up and held it there against his cheek. His other hand went to my lower back keeping me on his chest,

"Don't move," his deep voice rasped tiredly I tried to hold in a smile as I leaned down to kiss him, "Chloe I said don't move!" He growled and I giggled at it his eyes flickered open as he adjusted to the lights,

"Morning love," I whispered his lips pulled into a smile proving that he had heard me,

"Mmmm do I get a good morning kiss?" he asked and I smiled,

"You already did silly,"

"But that doesn't count I was sleeping," he whined giving me a sad puppy face,

"Don't give me that look Derek Souza!" I scolded lightly hitting his chest and he smiled,

"Chloe!" he whined and I submersed I leaned down and kissed him he stopped holding my hand to my cheek sliding both of them around me. He nipped my bottom lip and I opened letting his tongue slide in. He flipped me onto my back and continued to kiss me my legs wrapped around his body tugging him closer to me he growled deep in his throat and I pulled back giggling and trying to get air in my lungs Derek looked down at me concern and lust in his eyes. I nodded my head when my laughing ceased and he continued to trace small kisses down my neck I nudged his stomach with my knee and he flipped over again so I looked down at him. I sat up knee in his stomach he looked up at me with eyes like a child after his favorite toy was taken away. I laughed at that and he watched me smiling his hand brushed some of my hair behind my ear and he looked at me with longing in his eyes, "I love you Chloe,"

"And I love you Toto," he glared at the doggy name,

"Chloe!" he scolded, "I could be on top here if I wanted!" I laughed at that,

"And I could have let you sleep on the couch last night if I had wanted,"

"But you didn't!"

"Nope!" I popped the P and his grin widened,

"Good,"

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You're so warm,"

"I'm a werewolf Chloe," was his response. I scooted myself down ignoring the bump in his pants I slide off him snuggling into his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me. I kissed his neck and he growled,

"What is it?"

"Nothing you still cold?" I nodded and he turned on his side pulling me into his chest.

**Derek's POV**

Chloe felt right in my arms snuggled into my chest I smirked and kissed the top of her head. I prayed she didn't know she had given me uh something I should have a cold shower for. She snuggled closer and I could feel how cold she was,

"Derek?" her voice was soft, "I feel complete with you if that how you would say it,"

"I know how you feel Chloe," I told her but she continued,

"Without you I felt like I was one half of a whole I felt alone," I shuddered at my own memories, "I felt life less I felt,"

"Like you were missing something or in this case someone?" she nodded in my chest,

"Is it part of the mate thing?"

"It's not a thing Chloe," I argued,

"I know that Derek I like being _the_ one for you," I smiled,

"You always will be Chloe," I looked down to see her baby blue eyes sparkling,

"I'm sorry Derek," then the eyes filled with her own tears, "I shouldn't have left you it hurt me too I wanted to go back I'm-"

"Shush Chloe," I whispered to her, "I know I missed you too but were here now," she smiled,

"Forgive me?"

"Of course what would I do without you Chloe?"

"Live?"

"I couldn't you know that," she stifled a cry and snuggled closer to me,

"I should never have left you," she whispered,

"Just don't do it again I don't think I could do it a second time," she nodded,

"And don't you Derek Souza leave me!" I laughed,

"Like I could if I wanted to which I never will I am tied to you Chloe with an unseen force and you're tied to me,"

"With love?" I smiled,

"Yeah with love," she sighed and I held her tighter making her moan and sigh it was a funny sound, "don't sleep on me Chloe we have to go!" she groaned and I sat up her in my arms and then Simon burst in at that exact moment seeing me in my boxers and Chloe in her lingerie which made me very mad,

"Wow this has to go in my comic!" I growled and he looked at Chloe, "try to seduce him or something?" Simon asked,

"Why does everyone expect that from me?" Chloe whined and I kissed her cheek,

"Couldn't have anything to do with your outfit?" she looked down swore and turned beat red,

"Oops no wonder the guy down the hall was checking me out last night!"

"What guy!" I growled,

"Just some cute blond guy I think he was Asian must have died his hair," I looked at Simon who gulped,

"I didn't know it was Chloe I swear bro,"

"So you don't check some girl in lingerie out she obviously would be wearing it for some guy!" I argued and Chloe giggled,

"He asked me out," she whispered and Simon looked at her,

"You're going to far Chloe I actually like my head between my shoulders!" I stood and put Chloe down and she frowned I kissed it away and looked back at Simon,

"This should only take a moment," and then Simon ran out of the room I followed as far as the door yelling after him, "Simon Bae!" I saw his feet run around the corner and then Chloe came up beside me laughing,

"Back to before the interruption?" she asked,

"I wish Chloe but I have to have a shower,"

"Tonight then?" I looked at her confused on what she was asking, "snuggle with me tonight?" I nodded leaning down I kissed her lips and headed to the bathroom. I finished my shower and Chloe hopped in after me. Simon and Tori were already packing their things and I started to pack Chloe and I's. By the time I was done Chloe came down in a red leather jacket a gray dress with a design and black leather boots her auburn hair was cascading down the front.

**(picture on profile her auburn hair isn't in it but she still has it)**

I smiled at her and she walked up to me kissing my cheek and then hopping in the driver's seat. I laughed and pulled her out,

"Nope," she frowned and jumped in the passenger side sulking. We drove down the road in silence Tori was slumped on the door asleep and Simon was spread along the two back seats. Chloe had leaned her chair back her eyes closed and her IPod in. I reached out and pulled her shirt up revealing her stomach resting a hand there her eyes flickered open,

"Derek Souza what do you think you are doing!" she asked me and I smirked,

"What does it look like?" she sat up moving the chair with her I frowned at her and she slapped my arm playfully,

"Eyes on the road!" she scolded and I looked at the road in time to see the guy standing in the middle of it. I swerved the fiesta and it went out of control Tori and Simon woke with the commotion Tori screamed right before the car slammed into a tree. I stumbled out of the car Simon and Tori followed we were all coughing and I slumped against a tree everything going black.

**Chloe's POV**

I opened my eyes to see I was still in the car the tree had fallen on the roof crushing me I tried to move but winced in pain,

"Chloe!" I looked and saw one of Birds friends peering through Derek's open door, "Chloe how have you been,"

"Get away from her!" I saw Derek on his feet leaning on a tree and he growled at Jacobson who smiled and disappeared I watched as Derek fell to the ground I called his name yelled it until I passed out cold.

**Derek's POV**

I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes,

"Derek!" Simon yelled in my ear and I sat up making him fall down,

"Ouch!" I complained rubbing my ears. I looked around and saw the car was crushed by a tree. Thank god we were all out! I looked around for Chloe not finding her anywhere, "shit that guy must have came back and took her!" I growled and went to the back of the car grabbing my bags I swung them over my shoulders,

"Derek," I heard a weak voice call, "Derek." It called again I looked at Simon and Tori who couldn't hear it,

"Simon, Tori grab your stuff were going," I called at them,

"Derek I'm stuck in the car," the voice called again I ducked my head in and saw blond hair spread over the back of the front seat,

"Chloe?" I called and saw the hair rustle dark dried blood clung some of the hair together, "Chloe!" I screamed running to the front of the car. The tree was trapping her in there how was I supposed to get her out?

**A/N**

**Lucinda: and next Chapter is done!**

**Cole: HELLO!**

**Me: UGH! Head ache**

**Daniel: I AM SOOOOO HAPPY!**

**Lucinda: Shut up or I will mush your face into Coles**

**Cole: *thinking***_ please do please do please do!_

**Me: *laughing***

**Daniel: EW!**

**Lucinda: *pushes their faces together***

**Daniel: GROSS!**

**Lucinda: *does it again* don't make me do it three times **

**Daniel: *whimpers***


	8. Trent!

Healing

_"Chloe?" I called and saw the hair rustle dark dried blood clung some of the hair together, "Chloe!" I screamed running to the front of the car. The tree was trapping her in there how was I supposed to get her out?_

Tori and Simon were watching my pace as they sat on the ground the small car wasn't to be moved until Chloe was out,

"Derek come on I levitate the car out and the other door is free to be moved," I shook my head at her,

"You could move Chloe and injure her,"

"Simon will cast a stunning spell," I shook my head again,

"Not debatable!" Tori huffed and turned to the car I watched her and she was staring intensely at the car I looked and saw it two feet off the ground, "Tori!" She ignored me and Simon came up beside me,

"If you distract her it could be drastic," I glared at him and waited until Tori had placed the car back on the ground smiling at me I glared back running to Chloes door ripping it off it's hinges. She was broken her left leg bent in a weird way her head had been smashed against her headrest and her right foot looked twisted. Her head was bleeding and her face had little pieces of glass all over. I picked her up carefully and rested her on the ground letting my hands glide over her body to see what was broken. Her leg and foot were but her ribs were fine she might have a concussion. Grief passed over me I could have killed her I could have lost my Chloe forever.

**Tori's POV**

Chloe looked horrible her hair was soaked in blood hardening it together her face had a look of fear. Derek was bent over and I almost gasped when I saw a tear fall from his eyes landing on her face. His hands held her head and he kissed her forehead tears still falling I pulled Simon away he was to stunned to fight back.

**Derek's POV**

Tori was calling an ambulance and I was sitting beside Chloe whispering over and over that she couldn't leave me not yet that I still had to snuggle with her later tonight. The ambulance arrived two minutes later and they put Chloe in a stretcher loading her into the ambulance I hopped in as well as Simon and Tori and they sped away. When we arrived at the hospital they looked over our wounds and checked up on us all I could think about was Chloe and how she was doing. They led us to the room where Chloe was sitting up and talking to her nurse,

"She's fine you may leave now!" the deep voice came from the guy in the chair beside her he looked into the nurses eyes and she nodded walking out her eyes were blank unreadable. Chloe smiled at him and he smiled back at her she reached out and twirled his golden locks between her fingers. I frowned and he started to laugh neither of them noticed us walk into the room, " I think I gave you to much,"

"Pretty so pretty like gold silky gold," Chloe giggled and thats when she noticed us, "emeralds!" She squeaked and I flinched from the sharpness of it,

"What?" I asked confused,

"Your eyes remind me of emeralds," she giggled again, "like a pretty kitty." She murmured and the boy beside her laughed,

"Hi I'm Trent," he introduced himself, "I am a vampire and you must be Derek heard a lot about you," I looked him up and down jumping when Chloes shrilly voice cut into my thoughts,

"Trenty Trenty guess what!" he smiled at her,

"What Chloe dear," he looked at us, "my blood healed her but makes her this way," I nodded and Simon laughed,

"Birdo found me!" Trent jumped and ran to her looking into her eyes,

"What!"

"I said Bird found me!

""Chloe why the hell are you so damn happy about that!" he scolded her and she frowned, "you remember what he does don't you!" I watched Chloe flinch and then she passed out. Trent stood up and sat in his chair again running his hand through his hair making it stick up.

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up and Trent was in the chair next to me frowning,

"How'd you get here?"

"Jacobson," was my response he nodded and then Dereks voice sounded loud and clear,

"Whose Jacobson?" he asked,

"Birds worker," Trent replied for me watching me carefully through his eye.

_"Guess what Chloe I got you a buddy," Bird strolled into my 'room' and laughed unlocking the cage beside mine and tossing a blonde haired boy in it, "I hate vampires don't get to attached love he'll be dead by this evening,"_

_"What?" my voice wavered scared and shocked Bird ignored me and strolled out the vampire sat up rubbing his temples,_

_"Where am I?" he asked,_

_"Birds," I replied and he spun around, "I'm Chloe,"_

_"Trent," I nodded my head, "vampire,"_

_"I know he said Bird is a werewolf and I'm a-"_

_"Necromancer I could tell," I smiled and he smiled back, "so want to get out of this hell hole?" he asked and I nodded eagerly,_

_"Yes!"_

_"Good."_

I shook my head and looked at Trent smiling,"So Bird found you again?" I nodded, "Thats great," I rolled my eyes,

"You tagging along?"

"I wish but my girlfriend is waiting at home so I got to go rain check?" I laughed and nodded,

"No problem," he came over and kissed my forehead nodding at Derek as he walked out the door turning around,

"Got you another car same still but this time a black Ford Fusion," I smiled and he turned leaving out my hospital bedroom door,

"Well lets get going!" I hopped off the bed, "turn around!" They did and I changing into my regular clothes starting out the door not bothering to see if they were following or not.

**A/N**

**Me: Hey sorry bout taking forever I will update my Mansion of Rewards next feeling sick so asap**

**Lucinda: She swears on her own GRAVE!**

**Cole: I wonder why gay songs are never famous?**

**Daniel: Can you name a gay song that is famous?**

**Lucinda: Review if you want no pressure at all**

**Me: LUCINDA!**

**Daniel: I GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER! is that a gay song?**

**Cole: No Dan that is not a gay song!**

**Lucinda: What do you mean by gay?**

**Cole: Like to men who loves each other or two woman….**

**Daniel: Oh…..**

**Me: I LOVE MOVES LIKE JAGGER!**


	9. Telling the Tale!

Opening Up

**A/N-**

**Me: HOLY SH*T IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE THIS**

**Daniel: Der!**

**Cole: (yes he is gay deal with it!) Still wondering if there is gay songs out there?**

**Lucinda: *sigh***

* * *

><p><em>"I wish but my girlfriend is waiting at home so I got to go rain check?" I laughed and nodded,<em>

_"No problem," he came over and kissed my forehead nodding at Derek as he walked out the door turning around,_

_"Got you another car same still but this time a black Ford Fusion," I smiled and he turned leaving out my hospital bedroom door,_

_"Well lets get going!" I hopped off the bed, "turn around!" They did and I changing into my regular clothes starting out the door not bothering to see if they were following or not._

* * *

><p>We reached the car,<p>

"We got a car too Simon is driving I got shot gun," she told me and I rolled my eyes,

"So Derek either sits in the back of a car with two squabbling siblings or gets shot gun in my car?" Tori nodded and Derek stepped closer to me watching me intently,

"I'm with Chloe," he spoke quickly and I smiled getting in the drivers door Derek gave his siblings a look before joining me,

"Where'd you meet Trent?" he asked and I smiled before going into a flashback

_"So first free yourself," Trent told me,_

_"How?" I asked and he smiled,_

_"Use that bobby pin in your hair insert it to the lock and," I did as he said and it opened, "well that was easy!" He said and I popped his open too Trent stepped out stretching before looking around the room,_

_"Now what?" I asked and Trent smiled,_

_"Now we run do you have anyone to pick you up?" he asked and I shook my head,_

_"I left my boyfriend," Trent frowned,_

_"Think he would help anyways?" he asked, "is he supernatural?"_

_"Derek's a werewolf," I said and then I looked away, "I don't think it would be the best idea to call him." I told Trent who nodded,_

_"Ok well jump on my back," I did as he said and he ran fast through the window glass raining from the sky,_

_"Damn it!" I heard someone yell looking up I saw Bird's look down at Trent and I falling before he took off,_

_"He saw us!" I yelled at Trent who nodded._

"What happened to you after you left?" Derek asked and I frowned,

"Well it all started at a bar," I told him how Bird tried to rape me and he frowned growling when I showed him the scars from his claws. I told him about Liz saving me and how Bird just kept showing up I told him about the day I was made a maid and Derek swore punching the car door giving it a dent and I glared, "and then Bird tossed Trent into the cage beside me." I told him and Derek watched me,

"And?"

"And after you dented my car I decided to stop telling you the story," I answered and Derek sighed,

"Later?" he asked and I nodded, "later tonight when we're in bed together?" I looked over at Derek,

"Later," I told him and Derek frowned,

"Promise?"

"Yes," I answered and Derek smiled.

_"So what did Bird have you there for?" Trent asked me as we ran we'll he ran out of the yard,_

_"His whore," I answered and Trent growled,_

_"What a d*osh bag!"_

_"He did things,"_

_"What kind of thing?" Trent asked as he started to slow near a car rental store we walked in, "mustang keys please." He told the lady at the desk and she nodded handing them over, "you never saw us here." The woman nodded and we took off running out and starting the car taking out of there like no tomorrow,_

_"He did..."_

_"Wow that's crazy!" he muttered when I was done, "a maids outfit?"_

_"Yep," I told him sadly,_

_"Interesting well this is my car here but you can have the mustang," Trent told me pulling up to a small silver mazda,_

_"Really?" I asked and he nodded and I started my engine taking off for my friends condos._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry it's so short!**

**Anyways I guess it's almost done all the flashbacks are Simon's almost healed I mean cold turkey is HARD!**

**Derek opened up and Tori got over it!**

**But has Chloe? Derek pretending that his fathers death didn't matter Bird capturing her and now following her has this all been a distraction? HMM THE WORKS OF A SEQUEL? **


	10. Dream

Dream?

**A/N-**

**Me: Sorry I am overloaded with stories and ideas but I will find days to update and I leave the 15 to Costa Rica and won't be able to update but I hope to write a one shot with D+C in Costa Rica over christmas and I hope to wrote longer! chapters to update when I am back!  
><strong>

**Daniel: Raksha!  
><strong>

**Cole: THE STORY  
><strong>

**Lucinda: *sighs* here is is guys!**

**Me: Thanks guys I feel so loved!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"What happened to you after you left?" Derek asked and I frowned,<em>

_"Well it all started at a bar," I told him how Bird tried to rape me and he frowned growling when I showed him the scars from his claws. I told him about Liz saving me and how Bird just kept showing up I told him about the day I was made a maid and Derek swore punching the car door giving it a dent and I glared, "and then Bird tossed Trent into the cage beside me." I told him and Derek watched me,_

_"And?"_

_"And after you dented my car I decided to stop telling you the story," I answered and Derek sighed,_

_"Later?" he asked and I nodded, "later tonight when we're in bed together?" I looked over at Derek,_

_"Later," I told him and Derek frowned,_

_"Promise?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

We pulled up some time later I had no idea where we were and frankly I didn't really care. All I wanted was a bed and a shower,

"Well I'll see you and Derek at the hot tub on the top floor in an hour!" Tori sang walking out of the elevator she was a floor below Simon and Derek and I were on the 16, Tori on the fifth Simon on the sixth and the hot tub she really wanted to go to was on the 18 the gym on the 17th. Derek already had plans to go to,

"You'll see me," I told her and she frowned at Derek who closed the doors on her face,

"My stop is next!" Simon squealed, "Tori says there is a spa oh I hope so!" he flew throught the doors and down the hall before Derek and I could even say a word,

"I wonder when he will notice he went the wrong way," Derek laughed and I looked at the placks on the walls saying Simons room was left not right. Just as the doors were closing Simon tip toed across and I winked at him. It took another minute to reach our level and two to even get inside our room. Derek is really bad with key cards! Inside was a small kitchen and dining room wher we would be eating tomorrow morning,

"Wow," I breathed out and Derek pushed me farther into the room so he too could get in,

"One bed," he answered from the other room,

"I know!" I called back and I heard him sigh, "I get shower first!" I shouted running to the door Derek swearing and running after me pinning me to the door,

"No way," he growled flirtasiously,

"Yes way!" I argued,

"I think I should seeing how I didn't drive all day,"

"Exactly!" I argued, "my hands got all sweaty from the wheel!" I complained and Derek rolled his eyes,

"I need a shower more," I let my hands glide up his chest and face twirling on of his greasy black curls,

"But I'm cuter," I whined and he smiled emerald eyes sparkling before leaning down and kissing my neck and sucking softly,

"I know," he breathed on my new hickey causing me to shiver,

"We could always share," I whispered suductivly.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I shivered in delight burrying my head into Chloe's shoulder,

"Chloe!" I complained what she did to me it was hard so hard to turn her down when she was offering me my dream. Yes I have dreamed of this moment for well lets just say awhile,

"Come on Derek I know you want to," I moaned and I could feel her chest rise and fall in hope,

"We shouldn't ok."

"What you don't want this!" she snapped and I pulled away from her neck to look at her tears pricking her eyes,

"No Chloe that's not it not it at all I do want to but just-"

"Don't give me that 'not right now' shit!" she screamed at me and I flinched away stunned by her anger,

"Chloe," I began again but her hand came up and snapped across my face,

"Don't you dare Derek don't say it!" her breath slowed and she calmed down at bit holding a hand up to stop my protests, "please don't I understand what your saying."

"You do?" I asked stunned,

"Yeah you want to be with me just not," she took a breath a tear falling down her face I raised a hand to wipe it off and she gave me an icy glare pushing my hand away, "_that _way yet." She opened the bathroom door behind her and slipped in. My arms were dead at my sides and I turned away walking to my bed sitting on it I pulled my legs into my chest leaning on the back rest I drapped my arms over my legs and closed my eyes to think.

She came out ten minutes later I heard the water stop and when the door opened to the bathroom steam rolled out and she walked to her suitcase not even looking at me. I stared at her for a moment before I entered the washroom. I had a quick shower and walked out of the washroom Chloe was reading a Maximum Ride book on the bed tears were at her eyes and she slammed the book closed throwing it at the wall,

"Jeuz Chloe it's just a book,"

"It's not _just_ a book Derek it is a great book!" her blue eyes were sparking with anger I sighed crossing the room I picked up the book and set it down on the bedside table,

"I'm going to the gym," I told her and she nodded avoiding further eye contact,

"Can I come watch?" she asked her voice weak, "or are you going to leave me here or send me to Tori?"

"Your a free person Chloe do what you want," I grumbled, "but I need my space." I walked out of the room my breath heavy I just didn't think I could stand seeing her like that any longer I leaned on the closed door catching my breath before heading down the hall to press the elevator button. Chloe joined me and pressed the down button twirling her thumbs her elevator came first full of drunk teenagers and I growled softly Chloe rolled her eyes,

"Oh stop it!" she scolded before stepping into the elevator where the guys persisted to check her out she waved a small goodbye and the doors closed as one of the guys hand reached out to grab her butt. But I couldn't do anything the doors were already shut as I heard Chloe yelp in surprise. I stepped into my elevator heading up to the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Update in about a week HOPEFULLY  
><strong>


	11. Jealousy

Jealousy

**A/N-**

**Me: Yeah I know your probably all like "I KILL YOU!" BUT please don't I am in Costa Rica and Wi-Fi is in very few places**

**Daniel: Yeah *yawns* and I sleep all day! I miss you Lani!**

**Cole: *sleeping***

**Lucinda: That all he says! EVEN AS HE SLEEPS!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously in Derek's POV<em>**

_She came out ten minutes later I heard the water stop and when the door opened to the bathroom steam rolled out and she walked to her suitcase not even looking at me. I stared at her for a moment before I entered the washroom. I had a quick shower and walked out of the washroom Chloe was reading a Maximum Ride book on the bed tears were at her eyes and she slammed the book closed throwing it at the wall,_

_"Jeuz Chloe it's just a book,"_

_"It's not just a book Derek it is a great book!" her blue eyes were sparking with anger I sighed crossing the room I picked up the book and set it down on the bedside table,_

_"I'm going to the gym," I told her and she nodded avoiding further eye contact,_

_"Can I come watch?" she asked her voice weak, "or are you going to leave me here or send me to Tori?"_

_"Your a free person Chloe do what you want," I grumbled, "but I need my space." I walked out of the room my breath heavy I just didn't think I could stand seeing her like that any longer I leaned on the closed door catching my breath before heading down the hall to press the elevator button. Chloe joined me and pressed the down button twirling her thumbs her elevator came first full of drunk teenagers and I growled softly Chloe rolled her eyes,_

_"Oh stop it!" she scolded before stepping into the elevator where the guys persisted to check her out she waved a small goodbye and the doors closed as one of the guys hand reached out to grab her butt. But I couldn't do anything the doors were already shut as I heard Chloe yelp in surprise. I stepped into my elevator heading up to the gym._

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Tori and I found out that the pool like the laps pool was on the eighteenth floor the hot tub was on the seventeenth and Derek was in full view which made it tempting to watch him keeping my back facing him helped as I told Tori what happened thank god for the jets or Derek would have heard me,

"Wow!" Tori exclaimed and I nodded twirling my thumbs

"Yeah." I answered and Tori laughed,

"Well then lets make him wish he never said no," I smiled and she get out of the hot tub,

"Where are you going?" I asked and she pointed at some guys all hanging out at the pool (THIS ONE WASN'T USED FOR LANE/LAP SWIMMING)

"Lets go invite them to sit with us," she said and I rolled my eyes standing I waved at them catching there attention and Tori curled her finger beckoning them forwards them all obeyed and I was tempted to see what Derek was up to Tori shook her head, "he hasn't seen it yet." She whispered in my ear and I sighed,

"Hey I'm Chloe and this is my friend Tori," I greeted them and they smiled sliding into the hot tub with us,

"I'm Chris this is Dirk, Ole and Orin," Chris had blonde curls and brown eyes, Dirk had brown straight hair and blue eyes, Ole had copper hair and green eyes and Orin had black hair and violet eyes I smiled at him and he sat beside me,

"Hey Chloe," he whispered in my ear and I blushed,

"Hey," I whispered back looking into his eyes, "your eyes are amazing." I whispered to him and he smiled it was then that I realized the jets had gone off and I looked at Tori who hadn't seemed to notice,

"Thank you," he smiled, "most people find them weird."

"I find them fascinating unique," I smiled at him, "there beautiful and thrilling at the same time it makes you sexy and beautiful at the same time it makes you unique." I whispered and he smiled leaning in he kissed my cheek,

"That guy in the gym watching us is he your boyfriend?" he whispered in my ear and I looked over his head to see Derek glaring at me ducking my head Orin sighed, "I'll take that as a yes." He pulled away and stood all his friends did as well,

"Have a goodnight Tori," Dirk told her and Tori smiled catching Ole's eye,

"Oh I will." She replied and Orin kissed my hand,

"Don't do this to the guy there's no reason I don't know what he's done to you but whatever he did," he looked over my shoulder, "I think he's been through enough. It looks like he really loves you don't take that away from him." I watched at Orin led his friends away nodding in Derek's direction who was running on the treadmill sweat beads falling down his muscled chest,

"I can't do this anymore." I complained and Tori whistled at Ole who smirked back at her, "Tori!" I snapped,

"Good thing too cause here he comes," she stood and I sighed, "good luck." I turned to see Derek standing right behind me not looking at me his workout shorts were traded with his swim trunks he must have had them on before. He didn't look at me as he sat down arms lengths away,

"Derek," I whispered but he didn't look up from the water, "Derek?" I asked again,

"What!" he snapped his eyes connecting with me anger flowing throughout them I didn't say anything just held his gaze, "what Chloe seriously is this some game to you am I a game!" He growled out and I felt tears pricking my eyes again,

"No Derek of course not," I replied voice heavy,

"Sure feels like it." I looked away from him,

"Why Derek why are we always fighting?" I asked looking back up at him his eyes were filled with hatred,

"Do. Not. Change. The. Subject!" he hissed and I sighed completely ignoring him,

"Why us?" I asked tears falling down my cheeks and his eyes widened and he gapped, "I thought- I thought we were meant to be but." My voice cut and I tried to get air to stop my on coming sobs but it wasn't helping my throat tickled and I let more tears fall over my eyes. He moved closer pulling me onto his lap,

"Chloe," he whispered my name and I wanted to pull away to not give in but I buried my face into his chest curling up on him,

"Do you hate me Derek?" I asked quietly and he hugged me closer,

"No Chloe of course not," he whispered,

"Am I- is it because I've been used?" I asked and he froze pulling me head up to his I looked into his emerald eyes brimmed with tears,

"Oh god Chloe no I just want our first time to mean something," he whispered and I clung to him more,

"But it will Derek!" I tried to convince him,

"I want you to be safe I want to know that we're safe and that bastard in jail where he belongs,"

"So I am nothing if he's free?" I asked,

"No Chloe your everything to me,"

"I'm sorry," I whispered and he kissed my forehead,

"It's okay love," I buried my head into his neck straddling his hips,

"I love you," I whispered and he pulled me closer,

"I-I don't know how to say this," he whispered and I pulled back a little resting my hand on his cheek,

"Say what?" I asked and he smiled at the nervousness in my voice,

"That I've always dreamed of having sex with you," he admitted avoiding eye contact with me I giggled and he turned back to me,

"I love you Derek," I repeated and he laughed a little before kissing me,

"I do want to Chloe just not yet I'm I don't know if I'm ready does that sound-"

"Sh Derek I'll wait for you no matter how long you take," I kissed his nose and he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV (HOT TUB SCENE)<strong>

I say Chloe close to that dickwad he was leaning in to kiss her and my stomach churned at the sight. I heard the sound of him kissing her cheek and asked if I was her boyfriend I met Chloe's curious look with a glare and she ducked away. I watched as he got up and I hoped on the treadmill trying to ignore the words of advise he'd said to her but I couldn't,

"Don't do this to the guy there's no reason I don't know what he's done to you but whatever he did I think he's been through enough. It looks like he really loves you don't take that away from him." I felt her look at me and focused on the machine,

"I can't do this anymore." I heard Chloe complain to Tori, "Tori!" she snapped and I smiled my girl and I got off the machine pulling my gym shorts off to reveal my swim trunks walking through the sliding door,

"Good thing too cause here he comes," Tori answered and I gave her my best go away look and she stood, "good luck." I was standing right behind Chloe as she left I didn't look at her as I sat down arms lengths away,

"Derek," she whispered my name but I didn't look up from the water trying to find my anger again, "Derek?" she asked again,

"What!" I snapped finding it her eyes were wide with fear but she didn't speak as she held my gaze, "what Chloe seriously is this some game to you am I a game!" I growled out knowing my words were harsh but as I noticed tearsin her eyes I felt regret instantly for saying it,

"No Derek of course not," she replied voice heavy,

"Sure feels like it." She looked away from me,

"Why Derek why are we always fighting?" she asked looking back up at me,

"Do. Not. Change. The. Subject!" I hissed and she sighed,

"Why us?" she asked tears falling down her cheeks I just wanted to reach over and brush them off, "I thought- I thought we were meant to be but." Her voice cut and my heart stopped was she saying we weren't meant to be as she tried to get air to stop her on coming sobs I watched as she let more tears fall over her eyes. I moved closer pulling her onto my lap,

"Chloe," I whispered her name and she buried her face into my chest curling up on me,

"Do you hate me Derek?" she asked quietly and I hugged me closer my mind confused and heart pounding,

"No Chloe of course not," I whispered back _Where'd she get that! _**I don't know. **_Fix IT!_,

"Am I- is it because I've been used?" she asked and I froze pulling her head up to mine I looked into her bright blue eyes tear running down her face,

"Oh god Chloe no I just want our first time to mean something," I whispered and she clung to me more _Dumb ass thats not going to help!_,

"But it will Derek!" she answered me quickly,

"I want you to be safe I want to know that we're safe and that bastard in jail where he belongs," I answered her every word true,

"So I am nothing if he's free?"

"No Chloe your everything to me," I answered voice thick and my heart dying more and more,

"I'm sorry," she whispered and I kissed her forehead,

"It's okay love," she buried her head into my neck straddling my hips causing me to be turned on,

"I love you," she whispered and I pulled her closer,

"I-I don't know how to say this," I whispered nervously and she pulled back a little resting her hand on my cheek,

"Say what?" she asked and I smiled at the nervousness in her voice,

"That I've always dreamed of having sex with you," I admitted the words just flowing out and I avoided eye contact with her until I heard her giggle and turned to look at hers,

"I love you Derek," she repeated and I laughed a little before kissing her,

"I do want to Chloe just not yet I'm I don't know if I'm ready does that sound-" _We are so ready! _**SHUT UP! **and she interrupted me,

"Sh Derek I'll wait for you no matter how long you take," she kissed my nose and I smiled. This was what I wanted with her for now I just wanted her to love me for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- IMPORTANT IN COSTA RICA MAY NOT UPDATE FOR AWHILE!**


	12. My Goddess

My Goddess

**A/N: Hey long time no write! Yep that's right RAKSHA SOUZA is back! Damn it's been a long long time since I've written! I can't believe how long it's been. Well I graduated and took a year off and I'm working and writing my life away!**

**I don't own anything but the plot line. Kelly Armstrong is the author of The Darkest Powers and a wonderful woman for doing so!**

**Without further notice here we GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

We stayed like that, holding each other in the hot water. It helped make me forget everything, forget that we were once again on the run. That until we got rid of Bird Chloe was always going to be terrified of him finding her. That my father was dead, that Chloe's Aunt was dead. That we were just a few young adults that didn't know what they were doing.

"Derek?" Chloe whispered my name yawning after she did, "I'm tired." She whispered into my chest and I nodded standing up and carrying her out of the tub.

"Where's your towel?" I asked looking around for one.

"Bathroom." She replied pointing to the girls changing room. Setting her down on her feet I let her leave my side to go and grab it. As she did I quickly returned to the weight room to grab my shorts and t-shirt. "Derek?" Chloe said my name and I turned to see her making her way across the room. Reaching out I took her hand and led her out of the poolroom and into the waiting elevator.

"Tired love?" I asked kissing her crown and she nodded wrapping the towel around us both.

"Exhausted."

"You still owe me a story." She nodded slightly yawning again and I grinned, "tomorrow maybe." She smiled up at me and kissed my chest, the only thing she could reach at her height. My arm tightened its grip around her my thumb slowly caressing her hip from where my hand rested. We reached our room fairly fast both of us heading into separate rooms to change our clothes.

I could hear her shuffling around in the bedroom as she switched outfits. I heard the rustling stop and walked in. She was beautiful, clothing less and standing in front of a mirror, I could see everything. The slight scars on her waist from Bird, the gunshot wound on her arm. Her gorgeous figure wouldn't leave my mind for days, she was the definition of beauty.

"Chloe." I whispered her name like a plea to a goddess and her eyes flickered up to meet mine.

"Derek!" She shrilled looking around for something to cover herself. I reflectively rushed over and held her still.

"You're beautiful Chloe." I whispered kissing her neck, "take a look."

"No I'm not!" She argued, "I'm scarred Derek, flawed and used! I'm…nothing." I shook my head and growled. She was everything, how could she not see that.

"Beautiful." I replied kissing down her shoulder blade, "perfect." She shivered, either from my words or my touch as she leaned into me.

"Derek." She whispered my name softly sweetly and I glided my hands over her curves.

"Lovely, Chloe you are lovely." I replied kissing her just below her ear. Pulling myself away from her had to be the hardest thing I've ever done. Grabbing her silk pajamas I helped her dress worshipping the goddess as much as I could. Kissing her soft legs as I helped her pull her shorts on. Licking her in just the right places before her tank top covered her delicious breasts. When she was dressed and my mind could actually finish a simple math equation. That's right! Two plus two does equal four! I was able to pull her into the bed and under the covers to fulfill her promise.

Very much like the night before she fit perfectly into my body. Her curves outlined my own and like two puzzle pieces (in a very complicated puzzle) we matched up perfectly. I held her close as her breathing evened out letting me know she was fast asleep. I pulled myself away from her laying her down gently as I left the room and went to Simon's where Tori sat on his bed a frown on her face.

"What do we do next?" She asked looking at me as I entered the room, "we can't keep running, I don't with to spend the rest of my life on the run." She argued and I nodded in agreement.

"So we confront him?" Simon asked and I sighed. Four to one wasn't that bad an option but I knew that he wouldn't be alone. We'd run into Jacobson and I'd heard enough of Chloe's stories to know he had more then one friend.

"Not by ourselves we don't." I answered pushing my hair out of my face as I stood up. I'd just started pacing the room when there was a soft knock on the door. Looking over at Simon I raised an eyebrow. It wasn't uncommon for Simon to find a girl for the night but he shook his head. We waited with baited breath as he opened the door slowly,

"Not gonna keep a girl in the hall are you?" Chloe asked yawning as she pushed her way into the room. I crossed the room quickly to pull her into my arms,

"You shouldn't walk around alone." I scolded her kissing the top of her head as I held her by her waist.

"Yeah, yeah scold me later 'kay." She replied burrowing her face into my chest, "you are the one who left without leaving a note."

"I didn't think you'd wake before I returned." I answered running my fingers through her hair.

"The pack." She whispered looking up at me, "the pack could help us."

"Why would they do that?" Tori asked.

"He's done it before." I replied catching onto Chloe's idea. This woman was simply brilliant and crazy at the same time, "they could help us."

"If they don't kill us first!" Simon replied and Chloe grinned.

"We just have to make sure it's the right pack, I'm betting that theirs someone out there just itching to get their hands on Bird."

"But how will we know which pack to ask?" Simon replied and Chloe shrugged.

"We'll just have to start with the closest one and work our way around. I'm sure they have pack meetings or something and it's not like were threatening them." She replied and I sighed.

"If we go there and put their pack and their mates in danger they will turn on us."

"Or they'll take pity on us and help us!" Tori argued. I rolled my eyes and sighed, it was our best option at the moment and right now we didn't have very many of those.

Tomorrow, we would visit a pack of werewolves and ask for their assistance. I just hoped they wouldn't kill us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know when the next update will be. I'm updating all my stories from top to bottom so tune in! If you haven't already read my two best stories!**

**The Blizzard**

**Love You Most**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	13. A Visit to The Pack

A Visit to The Pack

**A/N: Hey long time no write! Yep that's right RAKSHA SOUZA is back! Damn it's been a long long time since I've written! I can't believe how long it's been. Well I graduated and took a year off and I'm working and writing my life away!**

**I don't own anything but the plot line. Kelly Armstrong is the author of The Darkest Powers and a wonderful woman for doing so!**

**Without further notice here we GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

A beautiful woman, she had to be at least a foot taller then me. Near equal height with Derek, she was wearing the tightest black clothes. Her heels were at least five inches which I suppose was cheating her height.

"I'm here to speak with you on our leaders behalf. Generally we wouldn't let anyone into our territory let alone meet with them but you've caught our interest." It was the fifth pack we'd visited in four months. We'd learned that walking right in was not the answer when we ended up as prisoners for a week, they advised us to send notes in by leaving them on a tree just inside the border of a packs territory. It's have our names, story and a number to reach us at from then on packs would send us from territory to territory. They advised us on which pack might be best and we jumped around.

"Can you help us? Are you willing to?"

"For a price." She replied glancing over my shoulder right at Derek, "werewolves belong with their own kind. We will take down Bird, we just need you to be the bait. After this is done Derek Souza is to come live inside our territory. None of you will be permitted."

"That's ridiculous! I would never agree to that!" Derek growled circling his arm around my waist.

"Spare me the false pretense of your all so important family bonds, I've seen it before. You will be aloud to visit outside the borders."

"It's our only choice." I whispered looking back over my shoulder at Derek.

"No, absolutely not! I will never live with these people."

"Enough!" A deep voice rumbled, "we will assist you ignore Charlotte she simply hates other supernaturals. She was taken from her family when she was three by a few witches." A figure stood in the shadows. He loomed over even Derek, this was the alpha.

"Sir-" Charlotte tried to speak only to be growled at.

"Bird killed my mate seven years ago. He's the reason this pack exists, my own father leader of the pack in the south wouldn't help get revenge. He didn't want to take the risk, send his men to battle. Everyone here respects me and will follow me. Some of them lost others to Bird as well, mothers, sisters and mates."

"They may have lost people but I refuse to lose Chloe." Derek replied wrapping an arm around my waist, "so we will not use her as bait. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly." The man replied as he stepped from the shadows. He had a scar down his face from his hair line on the left side of his face down through his eye and lip ending at on the right side of his chin. "My name is Nicholas Dean, you may not call me Nick or Nicky nor Deany, Mr. Dean. My name is Nicholas and that is all."

* * *

><p><strong>INTO THE PAST<strong>

"Will you stop this already! You are to be my successor, you will run this pack." He was always like this, commanding me. Demanding me to listen to obey, something I never wanted to have.

"I don't want this. I never asked for it, give it to one of my brothers!"

"Your younger brother is twelve you on the other hand you've come of age!"

"And I don't have a mate! He does just wait a few years please Father I want a different life. Outside the boundaries you built."

"These boundaries have protected you you're entire life!" He scolded as if it mattered to me.

"I'd rather live in fear then live in a cage!"

"Then leave!" He demanded turning his back to me. My opportunity had arrived, it was my turn to take it.

A month passed with nothing happening. I hated this, I thought by leaving the reserve I'd earn myself a better life, I'd get to finally start my life. That however wasn't how it went. My life was dull, boring until I met her. It was just a simple coffee shop, like any other but she worked there. She rushed around as a barista and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was lovely, beautiful and kind but I knew all this without speaking to her. She looked up into my eyes freezing in her tracks as she did.

"Nicholas." She whispered my name as she met my eyes and I knew. This woman, no Elissa was my mate and I in turn was hers. We were connected for life, for all of eternity.

We began to meet after her shifts. Talk about everything, from why we left our families to our mutual distaste in being werewolves. She told me how she loved to act and that was what she wanted to become an actress. It was a week later that I first met Bird, he was a good friend of her roommate. He smelt of werewolves but I could smell more on him, he had been with a mate, another woman who was not his mate. I could smell her blood on him, and I wasn't the only one.

He spent the night staring at Elissa, watching her. Every where she went every step she took he watched. He began to come over more, claiming he wanted to see Elissa's roommate it was a lie. I knew that well enough, it was a terrible thing to watch. Elissa and I both know we had to avoid him, keep our distance, but as soon as I took my eyes off him and her I turned around to find them both gone.

It took me a matter of minutes to track them down, it was like he was waiting for me. From the grin on his face and my unconscious mate lying at his feet I knew this was a game he played often.

"Welcome, Nicholas. Do you want to play a little game?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know when the next update will be. I'm updating all my stories from top to bottom so tune in! If you haven't already read my two best stories!**

**The Blizzard**

**Love You Most**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	14. A Plan of Action

**Get Her Back**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hey all. So updated The Finding, hope you enjoyed that if you read it. If not here is my order of updates. <strong>

**Get Her Back**  
><strong>Love You Most<strong>  
><strong>A Very Strange Weekend<strong>  
><strong>To Protect the Ones You Love<strong>  
><strong>also is you read Secrets Aren't Meant to Last Forever it's being updated after this one.<strong>

* * *

><p>A Plan of Action<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<br>**

Nicholas led us into pack territory, which consisted of a lot of judging eyes. Apparently Charlotte wasn't the only werewolf who disliked other supernaturals.

"This them?" One asked jerking their head towards us, and Nicholas nodded in response.

"Yes and I'd appreciate it if you all welcomed them with open minds. They've come to get revenge on Bird." I watched as a few of the werewolf stiffened or growled.

"I'm in." One voice shouted out and all eyes turned to look at one of the most terrifying people I've ever seen. He stood at least a foot over me, his shirt was off showing just how strong he had to be and his eyes were orange like fire.

"Wow, that is one big man." Simon whispered and I nodded.

"I think he's cute." Tori commented and Chloe looked at her with wide eyes.

"Cute?" She asked and Tori nodded.

"That blonde hair with those eyes, he looks like a kitten." She obviously forgot the fact that he was a werewolf but didn't seem fazed when he glared at her.

"Very well Viktor." Nicholas approved as walked past the large man. "You are now responsible for the Bae family." With that he left us staring at the large man.

"I'm Viktor." He told us his accent thick and deep, Russian.

"Victoria, Victoria Enright." Tori spoke up first smiling at him, "most people call me Tori."

"Tis a shame. Victoria is, much prettier." He commented and I gagged as Tori blushed. "Strong name Victoria is."

"Well one has to be strong to survive in this world." Tori replied taking the hand he reached out towards her.

"I suppose that is true." He commented, "Room this way." He turned leading us farther into the woods until we reached a row of houses.

"Wow." Chloe whispered her arms wrapped around my let one.

"Tis beautiful." Viktor commented before throwing a door open. "You place." He then pointed at the other end of the house where another door was. "My room."

"Thanks!" Simon called rushing into the house, "wow this is awesome!"

"Yes thank you." Tori said reaching up to pat the mans head and he grinned at her. I have never seen anything more….terrifying and I don't mean the grin. I'd never seen a man happy to be patted on the head by Tori!

"Uh can we go inside?" Chloe whispered and I nodded leading her into the small house.

"I shall receive you all at dinner." He told us and Tori giggled, "until then Victoria." He all but purred her name like a cat.

"Thanks Viktor." She replied closing the door before looking at us.

"What was that about?" I asked automatically and Tori's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I did that, but his hair was so soft! Chloe you have to help me I'm acting like, like-"

"A girl completely infatuated with a man." Chloe replied smiling, "seems like coming here was better then I thought it would be."

It was then that I understood. Tori or Victoria as Viktor insisted on calling her, she was now the mate of another werewolf. I roared in laughter to think that the one person who seemed to detest werewolves the most would become infatuated with one.

"Shut up Derek!" Tori yelled at him, "why are you laughing."

"I think he finds it amusing that you're Viktor's mate. Though I doubt he'll admit it still hung up on his ex. Perhaps that means there is more then one mate for werewolves." Chloe pondered this and I froze looking down at her.

"No. It is possible that maybe the girl wasn't his mate or that after a mate dies a new connection can be formed?" I moved to pull her into my arms, "logically that should be the answer if not we might never further our line."

"I can't be. I just, I just wanted to talk to him, get to know him." Tori clammed up then blushing as red as Chloe does, "oh god!"

"It's Nicholas and Charlotte." A female voice said at the door, "please open up." I moved to pull the door open and the two entered.

"We need a plan of action." Nicholas began sitting down on the couch, "we also need some form of bait."

"I offer myself." Chloe spoke up and I growled at her.

"No, I'm afraid I won't risk another mate in this ordeal. However perhaps you Victoria-" His comment was interrupted by a growl and I looked to see Viktor's hulking form in the door.

"Viktor?" Charlotte spoke up staring at the man, "what on earth are you growling for."

"If you let anyone lay one hair on Victoria Bae I will rip you to shreds." He commented before walking out of sight.

"He's so-" Tori covered her mouth before she could finish her thought.

"Very well we can discuss that part later, what we really need is to find this." Nicholas placed a picture on the table.

It was a small white flower no bigger then Chloe's pinky finger. It had miniature lines of orange and gold swirling together in the form of a wolf.

"This is wolfs bane." He commented and I went pale.

_Wolfsbane: The one ingredient able to stun and freeze a wolf. Extremely rare to find and extremely dangerous if one were to come into contact with it as a werewolf. The crushed leaves create a secretion that can glue a werewolf into its current form. Forever._

"I've known some plants to be found just north of here," Charlotte spoke up, "I've even met a wolf who gave up turning into a wolf to marry a human girl."

"So it works." I whispered and Charlotte nodded.

"If sprinkled on Bird and his colleagues at the right moment we might be able to play them off as rogue wolves. Rogue wolves if put in the right situation can be _put down_ humanly."

"He deserves worse." I growled and Nicholas sighed,

"He enjoys his games and even if he was human jail won't stop who he is. I also don't want anyone to become a killer."

"I completely understand." Chloe smiled at him, "however it won't be easy to get him to turn."

"I'm aware of that. However that is where you come in Ms. Saunders."

"Me?" Chloe replied uncertainly, "all I can do is talk to spirits and raise the dead."

"Exactly and there is nothing Bird fears more then past victims coming back."

"But I don't know where they are."

"Well it's a good thing I do, I would like you to use there ghosts though. I've heard there is a spell," He looked at Tori now, "that allows the spelled person to have the eyes of a necromancer briefly. It's hard to do because one of the main ingredients is a tear from the eye that has seen every ghost you desire the victim to see."

"So I need to see the ghosts so Tori can make him." Chloe grinned, "I love the idea."

"She doesn't need to be there though." I insisted and Nicholas nodded.

"Derek I promise that we will do everything we can to make sure Chloe remains completely unharmed."

"Thank you." I replied wrapping an arm around the petite blond.

"With that we hope to see you at dinner." Charlotte commented leading Nicholas out of our house.

"I love the plan." Simon said sitting on the staircase that led to the upstairs. "It's brilliant."

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I heard the knock at four o'clock, which of course seemed early for dinner. Registering in my mind who the possibilities of it being I got off the couch to open the door.

"It's dangerous to open the door to anyone Miss Victoria." A deep voice rebounded around the room.

"Viktor." I replied smiling up at him. "Would you rather I never opened the door?" I watched him stroke the short blond hairs on his chin before looking down at me.

"No, I suppose I would not like that. I would however like if you'd join me for some ice cream."

"Ice cream?" I asked and he blushed.

"Unless you'd prefer coffee or tea."

"No, no ice cream sounds," I smiled at him grabbing my coat and slipping on my shoes, "perfect." I reached out taking his large hand in my own letting him lead me down a small trail in the forest.

"Wvunderful." He replied and I gripped his hand firmly. He was, different I thought. Maybe that is why I like him so much, he's sweet, and his hard shell is like the top of a Crème Brule. Hard until you crack the surface to the jelly smooth soft center, I knew this about a man I'd barely spoken too. I knew that the woman he loved passed away, that his sister was a victim of Birds. I knew that more then anything all he wanted was not to be judged and loved for who he was. I knew that he absolutely loved to read and used complex words only when writing. I knew that his favorite ice cream flavor wasn't chocolate like everyone in the pack though but actually it was strawberry.

I knew he hated that his name _Viktor _meant _conqueror _and that he wished he could've been named _Vladimir. Vlad _meaning _'to rule'_ and _Mir _which meant _peace _and together they meant _peaceful ruler_.

I knew that he preferred to be thought of as a werewolf but could actually turn into a full sized Ocelot. A feline resembling a leopard, which he was slightly embarrassed about because Ocelot were quite small.

"You hate being called Victoria." He commented as I noticed the ice cream bar in the small village he'd brought me too.

"My mother used that name, she was always mad at me." I replied and he nodded ordering for the both of us, strawberry for him and vanilla for me. "Chloe and Derek's mate relationship was a lot different then this."

"They are always different, especially if there are walls or boundaries put up." He replied leading me to a bench, "there is also the fact that werewolf bonds differ from other shifting species."

"You mean there are others?"

"Loads. Just think of all the things you've seen so far Victoria," he replied reaching out to twirl my hair, "I'm sorry is that insensitive? Would you rather I called you Tori?"

"No, that's alright."

"I'm glad, seems a shame not to use such a beautiful name." He replied dropping my hair to fall behind my back, "a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"You're quite cheesy you know that." I replied slowly eating my ice cream as he devoured his own.

"You've always wanted someone cheesy, and to become a princess. Shall I start to refer to you as my princess?" He asked with a wink and I went bright red. This whole sharing past thing could get extremely complicated.

"You always wanted to dress up like Stitch so I don't think that could work anymore."

"I grew out of that ridiculous need long ago." He replied curtly and I smiled.

"Pity, I would've like having a furry animal around." I teased and he grinned at me. I knew that he knew my mother was dead, that my father wasn't my father. That the man I learned was my father was dead as well.

I also knew that his parents had abandoned him and his sister. It didn't bother me to know these things; it felt like I always had. Like I'd always known Viktor and I felt like I too could feel his pain.

"I'm not going anywhere Victoria." He whispered and slung an arm behind my back, "and I'm not letting you go anywhere either." I smiled knowing exactly what he meant.

"Time." I replied and he nodded, we had lots of time. Time to not just feel the love the world wanted us to, but time to create our own. To learn not just the past thoughts and feeling but to enjoy the next ones together. We had time to make memories to fall in love for 'real' this time.

"We have forever." He whispered leaning in to kiss my cheek his stubble scratching along it.

"That sounds nice." I replied trying not to think about the past. Trying to block my mothers jarring voice in my head. I deserved him, I wanted him and damn it I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way. I was going to have someone beside me for the rest of my life, someone that will love me not because we're running for our lives. Not because we're related but someone to love even the darkest parts of me. Someone who knew my deepest fears and darkest thoughts, and through all of that, through everything he will love me. Even after I learn about his I will always love him.

"It sounds," he paused for a moment leaning his head on my cheek, "perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So yes I gave Tori a boyfriend. She deserved it she's been through a lot. Plus I need Viktor for the plot line why not give him something to fight for ;)<strong>

**Hope you all loved reading this! I'll be back soon with more, I've written down my thoughts and my plot line now so it'll make updates a lot easier. No more of those big brick walls.**

**Please read my other work, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing them.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


End file.
